1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothpaste dispensing apparatus in general, and in particular to a roller pinch style toothpaste dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,784; 4,418,840; 5,397,030; and 5,573,138, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse roller equipped toothpaste dispensing apparatus.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they do not represent the culmination of the development of devices of this type.
In addition, the prior art appears to be remiss with regard to providing adequate means to immobilize and selectively position the open mouth of a tube of toothpaste relative to a closure member to insure the proper seating of the tube mouth with respect thereto.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved toothpaste dispensing apparatus that is designed to adjustably position the mouth of the toothpaste tube relative to a closure member, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.